Tragedy At Willow Pond
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer is home alone, and suffers a personal tragedy. Jonathan helps her through it. ***Tough read, but it has a happy ending*** ***This story alludes to rape,but only in chapter 1. If you don't like that, please move on to the next one. It's not necessary for you to write me telling me not to write about things like this. I will write what I want. Thanks****
1. Tragedy at Willow Pond

A/N: I know this will be hard to read, but please don't judge it by the first chapter. I promise you it will have as happy an ending as possible, and the event will strengthen the character. Just trust me.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer are in their bedroom. They are both packing suitcases.

"I love that we are both going somewhere, but I wish we were going somewhere together".

"Me too. It's going to be a long 4 days without you".

"Darling, I'm sure it will be over before we know it".

Jennifer was going to a wellness resort, to do a story on a spiritual mecca who has come under controversy. Jonathan was flying to Italy to close a deal on some Italian wineries.

Max brought them a bottle of champagne, and 2 glasses.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., with you guys being gone, I figured it would be a great time for me to take a little trip. So, Freeway and I are going to Vegas. He gets to visit the doggy spa, and I can visit the craps table."

"Sounds perfect, Max".

After they finished packing, they climbed into bed and drank their champagne.

They made love and fell asleep all wrapped up, neither of them looking forward to sleeping alone.

***The next morning***

Jennifer drove Jonathan to the airport, and straight to his plane.

She got out with him and was telling him goodbye. They stood there kissing for several minutes.

"I'm going to miss you, darling."

"Me too."

"Will I be able to contact you while you are at the place?"

"Not sure. You can try. I wrote down the information and put it in the front pocket of your briefcase. My assumed name will be Suzanne Channing".

"Got it, Ms. Channing".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I cannot wait till you and I are back home again".

"It will be a night of dinner, dancing, and dessert".

"We can skip the first two, sailor".

She kissed him again. "I love you, be safe".

"I love you too". He got on the plane.

She drove away, and headed for the wellness retreat in Arizona.

She got about ½ way there, and received a phone call.

"Due to a water main leak, the wellness retreat and all of its properties are going to be closed until further notice. Please do not come here, as we will not allow you to stay. Full refunds are available".

She pulled over and got out her map. She decided to go to a spa about ½ way between where she was and home.

She headed to the spa, and checked in. They only had availability for 2 nights, but it was ok. She booked several treatments and massages and then headed to her room.

She placed a call to Jonathan, and left him a message telling him where she was.

"I will be here two nights and then I am headed home. I love you".

She hung up the phone, and unpacked a little. She had a facial scheduled for that afternoon, so she changed clothes to get ready for that.

She was going to try and keep busy until she could be back with Jonathan again.

***A couple days later***

Jennifer checked out of the spa, and headed back to Willow Pond. She had heard from Jonathan only once. He was way far out, deep in the city and didn't have good reception.

She opened the sunroof and put her music on, and just enjoyed the drive. She planned her entire evening. She would have the house to herself, so she was going to pick up La Scala for dinner, bring it home, take a long hot bubble bath, drink some wine, and read in bed. It was the perfect evening, and would only be made more perfect if Jonathan had been with her.

She stopped at got La Scala when she got back into town, and arrived at Willow Pond, shortly after 5.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came in the house and put her stuff down. She ate her dinner on the couch with the TV on, and then headed upstairs to take her bath and go to bed.

She turned on some music in the bedroom and sank into a nice, hot bath. After she soaked for almost an hour, she got out and put on her pajamas and headed to bed.

She sank into a deep, deep sleep. So deep that she didn't hear anything. Not the trees rustling outside, not the neighbors dog barking, and certainly not someone in the house.

She didn't wake up till she felt a hand clamp across her mouth.

"Don't move, or I will kill you. Just do as I say and you won't get hurt. If you understand, nod your head".

She nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She literally had no choice but to comply, as there was nobody else in the house who could help her.

***The next morning***

The attacker finally left the house around 5 a.m. Jennifer had sank inside herself. She wasn't talking, she wasn't crying. She was shaking but she was kind of in a daze. She sat on the couch and just stared for a couple hours.

The phone rang, and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" her voice had literally no emotion in it whatsoever.

"Jennifer? Hi! It's Susan Kendall. I was calling to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight"

"I'm sorry. I cannot".

"Jennifer, you don't sound right, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can make a house call if I need to".

"That would be lovely".

"Ok I will see you in about 30 minutes."

"Ok".

They hung up. Jennifer didn't move off the couch the whole time.

Susan got there and the gate was open, so she came on up.

She knocked on the door. Jennifer yelled out "Come In".

Susan walked inside and saw her on the couch.

"Jennifer…are you alright?"

Jennifer just stared straight ahead. Susan could tell she was disassociating.

She tried to hug her, but Jennifer flinched.

"Ok, ok. No touching. Don't worry. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jennifer shook her head no.

"Ok. That's fine".

Susan looked Jennifer up and down. Her pajamas were ripped, and missing some buttons. Her face had a scratch on the side. She had some scratches on her wrists, and some bruises around her collarbone.

"Did someone come in here, and hurt you?"

Jennifer nodded, and still continued to stare straight ahead.

"Did they do anything else?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jennifer shook her head no.

"Ok. We don't have to. Would you like me to call the police?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Ok. We are going to have to take you to the hospital. So, how about I help you change clothes and then we call the cops and then I will drive you to the hospital myself, is that alright?"

Jennifer had tears rolling down her face, and she slowly nodded.

"Do you want me to go get your clothes or do you want to come with me?

Jennifer stood up, and took Susan's hand. They went upstairs, and Susan was able to get Jennifer dressed. Jennifer had still not spoken.

"How about we go downstairs, and I will make you some tea while we wait for the police?"

Jennifer nodded.

Susan called the police, and then made some tea.

She poured a mug for Jennifer and handed it to her.

"Jennifer, you know I am a doctor. And in this case, I am your doctor. So, if you want to talk to me, whatever you say I promise you will be kept confidential".

Jennifer nodded.

The police got there soon after, and Susan let them in. She had asked for at least one female officer, so she was glad to see they had sent two.

She showed them to the den, and Jennifer brought her tea in and joined them.

Susan began to fill the police in.

"I believe she was attacked, here in the house. Her pajamas are in this bag, she was wearing them when I got here. She let me change her clothes but we didn't shower or anything. She doesn't have any visible cuts, but she does have visible bruising and scrapes. She hasn't spoken a word since I got here".

"Ok, thank you. If you could just hold her hand and try to reassure her while we talk to her, that would help".

"Ok".

Susan went and sat by Jennifer and held her hand while the officer started questioning her.

"Mrs. Hart, I am Officer Stevens. Can I ask you some questions about what happened today?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Were you attacked here in your home?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Mrs. Hart, was it a man who attacked you?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Did he break into the house?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Where in the house were you?"

She pointed up to her bedroom.

"Mrs. Hart, did he rape you?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and she nodded.

Jennifer let out a wracked sob.

Susan leaned a little closer.

"How about we call Jonathan?"

Jennifer nodded very vigorously.

Susan grabbed the phone, and Jennifer handed her the piece of paper with the number on it.

She dialed the number, and the hotel receptionist answered.

"May I please be connected to Jonathan Hart's room?"

"I'm sorry. He isn't in."

"Can you please give him a message to call Susan Kendall? It's extremely urgent". She left her number and then hung up.

The officer continued.

"Mrs. Hart, I need you to tell me what happened".

She took several deep breaths.

"I..was…sleeping…and…he…put…a….hand…..on my mouth….and told….me…he…would…kill….me….I…just….cooperated…." She started sobbing very hard. Susan tried to calm her down.

"Did he take anything from the house?"

She nodded and started tapping her wrist.

"Your watch?"

"Diamond…sapphire…bracelet…"

Officer Stevens was writing all of this down.

"Did you struggle?"

"At…the…end"

"How did that occur?"

"He…dragged me….down the….stairs".

"Did he attack you down here too?"

She nodded.

"So it happened twice, once upstairs and once downstairs?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Have you showered yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Good. Ok, so we are going to finish up here and then your friend can take you to get a rape kit done at the hospital. After that, you will be allowed to shower. I need to get some pictures of your injuries and bruises, is that ok?"

She nodded.

After they took the pictures, they asked her if she had anything else to say.

"All…my…fault…."

"No, ma'am. It is not your fault. You are not alone here, ok? I am sorry this happened to you, but you didn't cause this".

"She's right, Jennifer".

She nodded.

Susan got her some more tea, and then the officers finished their report of the house.

"They have a gate intercom here, so either he climbed it or she let him in".

Jennifer shook her head. "I..didn't…"

"Ok, so he was trespassing as well. Got it".

The officers left and promised to follow up with her in a few days. Officer Stevens handed her a business card with her name and badge number on it.

"Please give this to the nurse who does your rape kit. They can call me and I will know to grab your report from the hospital".

They walked outside. Jennifer headed towards the Porsche, and saw that whomever had done this had broken out the windows to it.

"Jennifer, where is your purse?"

"Up….stairs….bed….room".

"I am going to go get it. Do you want to come with me?"

She shook her head no, very emphatically.

Susan left her by the front door and quickly ran upstairs to get her purse.

The bedroom was a mess. The sheets were all off the bed, and the pillows were thrown all over the place. The mattress was hanging off the frame partway, and all the drawers were open. Susan found her purse and quickly brought it downstairs.

She took her to her car, and drove her to the hospital.

***Bel Air***

Susan stayed with Jennifer all through intake, and through the exam. She held her hand, and tried to distract her from the procedure. They were able to successfully complete the rape kit, and then she was finally allowed to shower and dress.

"Jennifer, do you want to shower here, or at home?"

"Home".

"Ok, sweetie. Here are your clothes, you can get dressed now".

Jennifer stepped behind the privacy screen to get dressed. Susan gave the nurse the business card and explained that the officer wanted her to call her.

Susan took Jennifer to the car, and as they pulled out of the parking lot, Jennifer grabbed her arm.

"Can…we…go to the…beach…house?"

"Sure, where is it?"

Jennifer told her the address, and they drove there mostly in silence.

***Beach house***

Susan helped her inside and Jennifer headed straight upstairs to shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, and stayed in for almost an hour. She scrubbed herself raw almost. She cried, she sobbed, she ached for Jonathan. He was the only one who could make her feel better.

She finally got out and put on some fresh clothes. She threw her hair up into a bun, and headed downstairs.

She found Susan on the couch, reading a magazine.

"I made you some tea".

"Thank you. For everything".

Susan hugged her, and then headed to pour her the tea.

Jennifer stepped out on to the terrace and sat in the chair out there. Susan decided to give her some time alone.

She placed another call to Jonathan, and this time he answered.

"Susan, hi".

"Hi. Listen, I'm calling about Jennifer".

"Is she alright?"

"Yes and no. She was attacked in the house, Jonathan. She was raped. She is a mess, but she is physically ok".

"Where is she?"

"I called her and got the gut feeling that I needed to go to the house, so I went, and she let me in. She was on the couch. After the police left, I took her to the hospital and then she wanted to come here. She's very fragile right now. She is blaming herself".

"Please, tell her I love her and that I will be home soon".

"Will do. How long is your flight?"

"About 10 hours. If we leave right now, I will be home by lunch".

"Perfect. I will stay with her tonight so she won't be alone".

"Thank you so much, Susan". His voice was breaking.

They hung up the phone. Susan took Jennifer her tea out on the terrace.

"I am going to stay with you tonight, and Jonathan will be home tomorrow".

Jennifer nodded.

"Do you want to talk?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and wiped away tears.

She was scared. Not of being alone, not of seeing her rapist again, but of being touched like that again. She never wanted to be touched like that ever again.


	2. Beach House Recovery

***Beach House***

Jennifer and Susan sat on the terrace for a few hours and then Jennifer headed to bed. Susan had given her a sleeping pill, so that she would really, truly rest.

Susan slept on the couch, and woke up before Jennifer did. She made breakfast and had it ready when Jennifer came downstairs.

"Morning".

"Morning. You didn't have to do this, thank you".

"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all".

Susan noticed that her bruises were noticeably darker.

They had a nice breakfast on the terrace, and then Jennifer went upstairs to get dressed. She was thankful that she had brought extra clothes to the beach house in the weeks before.

She came back downstairs and curled up on the sofa with a book, and read for a good while. Susan read some magazines and the newspaper. Jennifer did the crossword puzzle. They basically just kept themselves busy.

Jennifer couldn't stand it any longer and went outside on the terrace to listen to the waves. She ended up taking a long walk on the beach, alone.

Susan stayed behind and made lunch, and cleaned the beach house a little bit.

She was in the kitchen when Jonathan got there.

He came in the door, and saw Susan.

"How is she?"

"Better today. I gave her a sleeping pill last night so that she could really sleep. I think it helped. She hasn't talked about it today, or anything really. She's been reading and she's on a walk on the beach now."

"Thank you so much for everything. I am so glad she didn't go through this alone".

"Happy to help."

He went upstairs with his suitcase and then changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He came back downstairs and went out on the beach to find her.

He walked all the way down to the shore, and saw her from a distance. She was walking away from him.

He wanted to chase her but he chose to let her have her walk and just wait for her to return.

He went back to the beach house. Susan had left them a note telling them lunch was warming in the oven and that she would see them later. She had also written a prescription for Jennifer for the sleeping pills.

He was sitting in the den when he saw her coming. He stood up and just waited for her.

She opened the sliding glass door, and saw him.

She crumbled, and he held his arms out to her, and she melted into them. She sobbed hard, and he smoothed her hair and just held her.

After what seemed like forever, they sat down on the couch, and she snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to ruin your trip".

"Don't be silly. You needed me, and I needed you. Business can wait".

He kissed her forehead and held her a little longer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really".

"It's ok, you don't have to".

She cried some more. He tried to comfort her, but he just felt so helpless and inadequate.

"What happened at your spiritual place?"

"It was closed due to a water main leak. So they canceled the whole thing and are taking a few weeks off".

"If you had known that before you drove there, you could have flown with me".

"If I had flown with you, I wouldn't have been…."

She sobbed harder.

"I didn't mean that, darling…. I'm sorry".

She wiped her eyes.

She sat up and drank some tea.

"Darling, you are my upmost priority. Where do we need more security?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping and he was just there".

"Just where?"

"In our room. I was asleep, and woke up when he put his hand over my mouth".

She was crying softly.

"How did you get the bruises?"

"Jonathan, I don't want to talk about this anymore".

"Ok, we don't have to".

He held her and tried to comfort her. He couldn't believe this had happened to them, to her. He thought they had done everything right, had the most state of the art alarm system, had all of the protections anyone could ever have. He was determined to figure out how this person got in, so that it would never happen again.

He tried to get her to eat, but she wasn't interested. She curled up against him and fell asleep. He leaned back and let her sleep.

He covered them with a blanket, and just held her.

***A few hours later***

She woke up with a start, and started crying again.

"It's just a dream, darling. You are safe here. Nobody here but you and me".

She nodded and wiped away tears.

She got up and went to get some ice water. He could see that she was having a hard time getting one of the glasses down from the cabinet, so he went to help her. He put his hand on the small of her back as he stepped forward.

"No!" She screamed at him and ran to the couch.

He went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't realize. I'm sorry".

She nodded and cried into his shoulder.

He held her for a few minutes and then they walked over together and he reached up and got the glass for her. He made her ice water, and handed it to her.

She drank a few sips and then put it on the counter.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do about us? What is there to do, darling?"

"We can't go back to being us, Jonathan. It isn't going to work".

"Jennifer, this doesn't, nor would anything else, change the way I feel about you. This doesn't do anything to us, except make me want to protect you even more".

"Jonathan, I can't be the wife that you deserve. I just can't".

"You don't have to prove anything, Jennifer. You already are the wife I deserve. In fact, you are more than I deserve".

"But you deserve someone who wants to be intimate with you, and I just can't. I just can't, Jonathan…"

'Ok, ok. Look, nobody is making you do that. Nobody is going to make you do that. I am not going anywhere. I love you, Jennifer, this doesn't change that".

She nodded.

"Susan wrote you a prescription for the sleeping pills that she gave you last night. Do you want to fill it?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, or do you want to go home?"

"Here. But, I need some more clothes".

"Ok, so why don't we drop off your prescription, go to the house and get what you need, and then come back here?"

She nodded.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Darling, I'm really sorry. They busted out the windows on the Porsche too."

"Darling, it's not your fault. We are going to get things squared away, I promise".

"If I had just stayed awake a little longer, or locked the bedroom door…"

"Listen to what I am saying. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault".

She nodded.

"But how are you ever going to look at me the same?"

"How am I going to look at you? Darling, I can't quit looking at you, you're so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off you every day, this isn't going to change anything".

He leaned forward and kissed her and she let him. It wasn't as loving on her end as usual, but that's ok. He didn't need her to kiss him, he needed to kiss her.

He helped her to the car and they headed out.

After dropping off her prescription, they headed to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan pulled the car up to the gate and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. He tried a few times, and didn't get anywhere. He got out and went to the electrical box, and yelled for Jennifer to turn the high beams on. He ended up pushing the gate open.

He came back to the car a few minutes later.

"Someone cut the wires to the box."

They rode up to the house and parked. He and Jennifer walked over to the Porsche. The windows had been busted out, and the glove compartment had been emptied. But nothing was stolen.

"We are going to get you an alarm system".

She nodded. He unlocked the door and went inside, and led her inside too.

He grabbed the phone and called the police.

"Yes, my wife was attacked in our home yesterday, and one of our cars was broken into. I want to make sure it's in the report, before I move it".

After a short conversation, he grabbed her keys and moved the Porsche around to the back, under the carport.

He came back inside and found her sitting on the steps.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

He held her hand and they went upstairs. As soon as she went into that room, she darted to the left and into the bathroom. She wouldn't look at the bed. She couldn't.

He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, I tell you what I am going to do. I am going to order us a new bed, and new sheets and a new comforter and pillows. The whole works. We can stay at the beach house till it arrives, ok?"

She nodded. She reached up and patted his hand.

She turned around. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Not one bit".

She went to the closet and got some clothes, and put them in an overnight bag. She grabbed some of her hygiene stuff, and added that too.

She was waiting on him to get some clothes.

"So, this is going to cost us a new bed, new sheets, new comforter, new windows in the Porsche, plus an alarm system, plus whatever the gate repairs are, hospital bills. What a great way for me to blow your money".

"Jennifer, you didn't blow my money. You didn't blow our money. You didn't do anything. I know you are blaming yourself, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. You didn't do anything wrong, so there's nothing to blame you for".

"I didn't fight back! I didn't resist. I just let him touch me….like that. And do that to me… and I didn't enjoy it at all, but I sure as hell didn't stop it."

"Darling, you are alive now. That's what matters. You did what you had to do in order to survive. Nobody is going to fault you for that at all".

She started crying, and he tried to comfort her.

"I'm just so mad at myself…I can't believe I let this happen".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, I promise you, you and I are going to get through this. We will. We will get through this together".

***Beach House***

They finished packing their things, and Jonathan secured the house as best he could. He and Jennifer headed to pick up her prescription.

"Darling, are you hungry? We can pick up dinner, if you'd like".

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever".

He ordered them Chasen's, and they took it to the beach house. He pulled the car up in the garage and they came inside.

After they ate, although Jennifer barely did, they changed clothes and headed up to the third floor.

She crawled into bed and took a sleeping pill. He crawled in beside her.

"Are you ok with me sleeping here, darling?"

"Yes."

"Good. No place else I'd rather be".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, no matter what."

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and she was asleep within a few minutes.

He eased off the bed, when he knew that she was asleep, and headed downstairs. He made some phone calls about getting the gate repaired, getting the Porsche fixed, and upgrading the security system in the house. He also wanted to add one to the beach house just to be safe. He called his secretary and told her he was taking some time off, that Jennifer needed him.

He was immensely grateful that this hadn't made the society pages. She didn't deserve any of this, much less that kind of embarrassment.

He placed a call to Lt. Grey, and asked him if there were any developments.

"Not yet. We are working every angle, I assure you".

"Thank you. Please let me know the minute you hear something".

He fixed himself a glass of water and got one for her, and went back upstairs.

He placed the water on her nightstand, and his water on his nightstand, and then climbed into bed again. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept late. He let her sleep till she woke up. He ordered them breakfast and had it delivered. He had decided he was going to let her lead him through this….he would just make sure that she had everything she needed.

She had slept very soundly, and woke up feeling refreshed.

However, it was the same pattern. She sleeps, she wakes up, she remembers.

The remembering was the worst part.

She hated what she had become. Scared, anxious, bitter. It was not like her to feel this way. She didn't want to feel this way, but she didn't know how else to feel, or what to do about how she felt.

It wasn't fair to Jonathan for her to feel this way. But she knew that he wouldn't leave her and she didn't want to leave him. She didn't understand how he could be in love with the shell of who she used to be.

She didn't understand, and she felt like she never would.


	3. Supportive Harts

***Beach House***

Jennifer and Jonathan ate on the terrace, and then he cleaned everything up.

"Darling, why don't we go away somewhere, like to a spa, or skiing in the mountains? Where ever you want to go, we can go".

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? Might do you good to get away".

"Coming home will be just as hard".

"Sweetheart, you can't live in fear like this. At some point, we have to go back to our lives."

"You say that like it's somewhere I can just get on a plane and fly to, or drive to in a car. Like I have run away from something. Is that really what you think, that I am running away?"

"I didn't say that".

"You didn't have to".

She got up and stormed inside.

Jonathan sighed. He got up and followed her.

She was sitting on the couch, and she was upset.

He went and sat next to her.

"I didn't say you were running away. I said, at some point, we have to go back to doing what we used to do. Me going to the office. You writing articles. Us spending time together when I get home. Us having lunch dates. Us going to dinner parties. Spending time with Max. Freeway being around us. That's normal".

"And you still want to do that with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because".

"Jennifer…this happened to you. You didn't do it. He did it, whoever he is, the SOB. It changed you, yes, but not in the way that you are describing".  
"How else could it have changed me?"

"It made you stronger. It didn't break you, you got through it and you are still here".

"Did I get through it? I don't feel like I've gotten anywhere".

"You have, though. You are making progress each day. You went back to Willow Pond with me, you even went into the bedroom. Susan said you wouldn't do that the other night".

"Jonathan, things between us won't ever be the same again".

"Says who? Where I'm sitting, nothing has changed. I am still in love with you, same as I've always been. And nothing is going to change that".

"You keep saying that".

"I am trying to get you to believe me".

"And I'm trying to get you to see that things have already changed".

"How? How have they changed? I promise you, I am still just as crazy in love with you as I've always been. And you ran to me when I got here, you still love me too, right? Up until now, that's all we've ever needed, you and me."

"Jonathan, you deserve a wife who wants to be with you, intimately. I just can't. And it's not you, it's everyone. I can't allow anyone to ever touch me like that again. I just can't". She was crying hard now.

"That's the furthest thing from my mind, darling. It's not even on the radar".

"But darling, that was a huge part of our life together."

"Yes, it was. And if that's all we lose, then so be it. I would rather lose that than lose you".

He wrapped his arms around her.  
She fell asleep and he gently laid her down and covered her up with a blanket.

He got out his computer, and looked some stuff up.

He got an idea.

He made a few phone calls, and ended up making an appointment for 4 p.m.

Jennifer slept till 2.

"Darling, we are going to somewhere in a little bit, so I am going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Ok, I will follow you".

She went upstairs to the third floor with him, and laid down on the bed while he took a shower.

After they were both showered and dressed, they headed out.

They drove a little ways and stopped at a building. It was a nice building, not too rundown, or overly pristine.

He opened the car door for her, and they walked into the building.

He stopped her before a door.

"Trust me?"

She nodded.

They opened the door.

It was a support group for rape survivors.

"I am going to sit right here, in the back of the room. If you need me, I will be right here".

She nodded.

The meeting was starting in 10 minutes.

She got a cup of tea, and sat down in the circle. Jonathan sat over in the corner.

The meeting started, and everyone introduced themselves. Some people talked about their experience, and some didn't. Jennifer chose to not.

During the second half of the meeting, the facilitator asked them questions, and they raised their hands if they felt the same way. Jennifer raised her hand for almost every question.

They gave her a packet full of resources for people who were raped, and she gladly took it.

The ladies tried to impress upon her that it wasn't her fault, whatever she feels is normal, and not to let it affect her relationships with her family.

"They didn't do this to you, but they are suffering from it alongside you".

She nodded.

After the meeting was over, the facilitator asked to meet with Jonathan alone, and some of the ladies sat with Jennifer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb. Angry. Responsible for the damages".

"What damages?"

"Well, we have an electric gate and intercom system. The wires to the gate were cut. It won't open. And the windows in my car were broken out. We think he came through the doggy door, but we aren't sure because I didn't know he was there till he was in my room. My husband is buying me a new bed, sheets, comforter, pillows. And he's having an alarm system installed in my car. And all of that costs money, that we wouldn't be spending if this hadn't happened to me".

"The common denominator here is the rapist. If he hadn't been trying to get on your property, the wires wouldn't be cut. If he hadn't gotten on to your property, the windows in your car wouldn't be busted out. If he hadn't come through the doggy door, then he wouldn't have been in your house. And if he hadn't come in your room, you wouldn't have been raped. He is the common denominator, not you".

"Where was your husband?"

"Out of town".

"Are you blaming him for this?"

"No, he had no way of knowing this would happen".

"Exactly. And neither did you".

She nodded.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the facilitator was talking to Jonathan.

"She keeps thinking that our marriage is over because of this."

"What are you saying to her when she says that?"

"I keep telling her that nothing, including this, would ever change the way I feel about her or look at her."

"Very good. What other preparations have you made?"

"Well, we have a beach house, so we have been staying there, since she was more comfortable there. Tomorrow, there will be a new bed delivered at home, plus sheets, comforter and pillows. I am getting the gate repaired and the windows in her car replaced, and I am upgrading the security system to the house. I am seriously considering getting rid of the doggy door, because that's how I think he came in".

"Mr. Hart, you are doing everything right. You are the best support she can have right now, so just be patient. Keep reminding her that you are there and always will be, and that you love her. It may not seem like it, but it's helping".

"Thank you very much".

He went back in the room. Jennifer was talking with the ladies. He decided to wait for her in the hallway.

Jennifer was really opening up to them.

"How did you handle intimacy with your husband, after your experience?"

"Well, I had to come to terms with the fact that I was raped. I had to say the words, and let myself deal with that. Afterwards, it was easy, because once I said it, I was able to separate from it. And I knew then, as I know now, that my husband would have never done that to me. So, being intimate with him wouldn't be like the rape, because they are totally different".

"Same for me. My husband was so gentle and loving and patient, and that really helped. Not only did I feel like we were getting back to normal, but it also helped me forget about what had happened and stop the flashbacks".

"Yes, flashbacks. I keep having those".

"They will go away in time".

"I sure hope so."

"Are you sleeping at night?"

She nodded. "My friend gave me a prescription for sleeping pills. They have really helped".

"How long ago was your rape?"

"2 days ago".

"Wow. You are doing remarkably better 2 days out than I was. I wasn't even able to speak after mine".

"I didn't, until the police came. Took me a few hours".

"The most important thing to remember is that you aren't alone. This happened to you, but it isn't you. And it's ok that you didn't fight back, because not fighting back saved your life. Your husband could have gotten a phone call that you died, instead of that you were attacked".

"I feel like in a way, I did die".

"Just a small part. Not all of you. It will come back, believe me".

She exchanged phone numbers with the ladies who had talked to her. Amanda was her age, and lived about 10 minutes from her. Alicia lived in downtown Los Angeles, and Sloane lived about 20 miles away from Willow Pond.

"Thank you ladies, so much. You have been a tremendous help".

"We are here, every Wednesday at 4."

"Thank you".

She got up and went and met Jonathan in the hallway.

As soon as she saw him, she flew into his arms.

He hugged her for a long time, and then she looked up and kissed him.

"Thank You".

He kissed her again, and they headed to the car.

***Beach house***

They ordered a pizza from Guido's, and had it delivered to the beach house.

Jonathan pulled into the garage and parked. They went inside. He made them both a cocktail. Jennifer was out on the terrace when he brought it to her.

"Thank you, darling".

He stood with her while they watched the sunset for a little bit. She leaned back into him.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do, darling".

"I just want to be with you, Jennifer".

She turned and half-smiled at him.

"After all I've put you through the last 24 hours?"

"You didn't put me through anything. We went through something, babe. That's all".

She nodded. She set her drink down on the railing and turned and put her hands on her chest.

"I know I've been difficult and moody and all over the place since you got home. I'm sorry, darling. It was never your fault".

"Jennifer, it wasn't your fault either. And the only thing you have been since I got home is my beautiful wife, who was hurting. That's it".

She kissed him.

"Darling, the new bed is coming tomorrow. So, we can spend one more night here, if you want".

She nodded.

Their pizza came and they curled up on the couch and ate some. She finished her cocktail and snuggled up on Jonathan's chest.

Just as he was about to pick her up and carry her to bed, the phone rang. He eased out from under her, and went to answer the phone.

"Mr. Hart, it's Lt. Grey. We have arrested the man who attacked your wife".


	4. Harts Back Home

***Beach house***

Jonathan hung up the phone. He had agreed to bring Jennifer to the police station in the morning to speak with Lt. Grey.

He locked all the doors, and double checked that the garage was closed. He cleaned up from their pizza, and made her a glass of water. He ran the glass upstairs and put it on her nightstand, before returning back downstairs.

She was fast asleep on the couch, so he picked her up and carried her to the third floor.

He gently laid her on the bed, and took her shoes off.

He was torn. He wanted to undress her but he didn't want her wake up and think he was attacking her.

He decided to gently wake her up.

"Jennifer….Jennifer…." He was shaking her shoulder.

"hmmm?" she stirred a little bit.

"Darling, let's get ready for bed".

She nodded. She got up and put her pajamas on, and came back to bed.

He changed too and climbed into bed next to her.

She snuggled up to him.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I think I want to go to the support group each week. At least for a little while."

"I think that's a great idea".

"Thank you for taking me to it, darling". She kissed him.

"Darling, I have to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"Lt. Grey called a little bit ago, after you fell asleep. They caught the person who attacked you. I told him we would go to the police station in the morning".

"Why? I don't know that I could recognize him. It was dark, and I tried to not look at him".

"Well, I think we have to sign some papers that we want to press charges. I don't think we are going to have to see him".

She nodded.

She was quiet, and kind of staring off into space.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about things".

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I would be drooling in a corner somewhere if you weren't in my life. And that if Susan hadn't called, I would probably still be sitting on the couch, crying. And how I don't deserve either of you".

"Babe, this wasn't your fault".

"I know. I mean, I kind of know. I still think I was a little lackadaisical about how secure the house was that night. And maybe I should have slept downstairs on the couch, instead of in our bed".

"And maybe it would have still happened and maybe it wouldn't have. It's impossible to know, and you are going to drive yourself crazy thinking about what you should have done. You said yourself you didn't know that he was in the house till he put a hand on your face. Darling, the house could have caught on fire and you wouldn't have known. It could have happened to anybody".

"But it didn't, it happened to me."

"I know. And I wish I could change it".

"I just hate that you were affected, and Susan was affected. You guys had to put up with my emotions afterwards, and I am sure that was no easy feat."

He rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"You are pretty amazing, you know that?"

"How so?"

"You go through the most horrific thing a woman can go through, and you are still thinking about everyone else".

"Darling, you always put me first. It's high time I do the same for you".

"Darling, you do it every day. You just don't realize it".

He kissed her.

"How do I put you first? You are the one who is always surprising me with gifts and trips and dinners out. I am the one who is always burning your dinner, and putting my cold feet on you, and using up the hot water".

He kissed her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

She nodded.

"Everything is fine, I promise".

She kissed him.

"I'm scared".

"I won't hurt you, I promise".

She nodded.

They made love, gently, and romantically, and then fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up and at the police station by 8:30. They signed the papers to charge her attacker with rape, breaking and entering, 2 counts destruction of property, and 2 counts aggravated assault. He wasn't anyone who knew them from anywhere, he was just someone out looking to attack a woman. He admitted he had followed her from the interstate. She was just another one of his random victims.

That made her feel a little better, but not much. She wanted him prosecuted as much as possible.

After signing the papers, they headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer got home around 11. They came inside and settled on the couch. The gate company was coming at 12, and the window repairman was coming at 1. Their new bed ensemble should be delivered by 5.

They were sitting on the couch, having a cocktail. Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"When are Max and Freeway coming home?"

"Tomorrow".

"I don't know how I am going to thank you for rescuing me this week, darling. You put everything else on hold for me".

"I think a kiss should do it".

"That's all you want?"

"That's it".

"Well, that's easy". She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I loved being with you at the beach house, darling. It was nice to not have distractions".

He whispered in her ear. "For better or for worse, remember?"

She nodded.

They lifted their glasses. "Here's to better days ahead".


	5. Date Night With the Harts

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan had gotten up and headed to the office early. Jennifer was still sleeping when he left, but he had a plan for the day, and she wouldn't be sleeping long.

He called her around 8:30.

"Darling, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, the exterminator is coming to the beach house, and I need you to sit there while he's there. Someone has to let him in".

"Ok. What time is he coming?"

"Anytime between 10 and 5".

"10 and 5?! Jonathan, we have the Martin's dinner party tonight. If I am there till 5, I won't have time to get ready."

"I tell you what. Take your stuff with you, get ready at the beach house and I will swing by and pick you up".

She agreed. She didn't like it, but she agreed.

She got up, packed a bag with everything she would need, and headed to the beach house.

As soon as she had pulled out of the driveway, Max called Mr. H.

"She's headed to the beach house".

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Thanks, Max".

Jonathan arrived, and setup began. He had tulle and lights and flowers put everywhere. All her favorite flowers- stargazer lilies, bells of Ireland, purple heather, hot pink roses. They were all around the room. He was having her favorite foods from Chasen's and La Scala brought in, and there was also a surprise for her, at the end of the night.

Max was helping as best he could, which was mainly staying out of the way.

"How did you get the idea to plan this, Mr. H?"

"Well, when we said goodbye at the airport before she was attacked, I told her I owed her a night of dinner, dancing, and dessert. And then she was attacked and it didn't seem like the right time. And then last week, she told me one night about how she had discovered this new singer, Luke Bryan. He's not new, but he's new to her. And she just fell in love with his music. It was so nice to see her talking about something normal again, and not being scared and anxious, that I decided a little surprise was in order."

"Ahh. Great idea, Mr. H."

"As long as she's happy, that's all that matters".

The party planner completely transformed the living room and foyer with the tulle and lights. They set up a tent with a stage and dance floor in the backyard. It was going to be perfect.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was irritated. She had sat at the beach house all day, and no exterminator ever showed up. What a waste of a day.

She got ready for the Martin's dinner party by taking a long bath, and then curling her hair. Her makeup was flawless, and she had gotten some sun today while waiting on the exterminator who hadn't showed up.

She had put on a deep purple and black strapless sweetheart gown that had a rhinestone pattern, and some black crusted peep toe heels.

She sat there, waiting on Jonathan to pick her up.

She called him at the office, around 4:30.

She was going to tell him he didn't need to come out of his way to pick her up, she could just drive home and meet him.

"Hart Industries".

"Hello Kelly. Can I have Jonathan please?"

"He isn't here, Mrs. Hart".

"Oh, Ok. Thank you".

She hung up.

That was strange…..why would he have left without coming to get her?

She made herself a cocktail and tried not to think about it.

It was getting dark outside, fast. She hated to be alone in a house, when it was dark. It was a major leftover emotion from her attack. She couldn't get the noise in the house loud enough when she was alone.

She was sitting on the couch at the beach house, and her mind started to flashback to the attack.

She could still feel the hand on her mouth, she could still hear what he said to her…. She could still feel him touching her…..

Before she knew it, she was crying and holding a pillow up to her face.

Jonathan came in the door then.

"Darling, are you ready?"

He took one look at her and just opened his arms.

He held her for a minute. He looked around and tried to figure out what it was, and then realized that darkness was the trigger.

"Hey, we got a party to go to. So, let's get some lights on, and then go, shall we?"

She nodded. She ran upstairs and fixed her face, and then came back.

He held his arm out to her, and she took it. He helped her into the car, and then got in on the other side.

"Darling, the exterminator never showed up".

"They didn't? That's strange".

"Nope. I sat there all day for nothing".

"Not for nothing. You got some nice sun, darling."

"That's true. I did get nice sun".

They pulled up to Willow Pond.

"I thought we were going to the Martin's. Why are we back here?"

"We have to do something first".

He parked, and then came around and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Darling, I'm fine. I don't need anything from here".

"I do, though. And I can't do it without you".

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her hand and led her through the door.

She was amazed. Their house looked like a Winter Wonderland, of sorts, with all of the tulle and lights. And the flowers everywhere were so fragrant and so beautiful.

"Jonathan, what is going on here?"

He took her hand, and led her through the house, and out to the backyard tent.

As soon as they came in, Luke Bryan took the stage and started playing.

He led her to the dance floor, and they started dancing.

" _It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em/Yeah I can turn this thing around at the next red light_

 _And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't meet 'em/Hell we can all go raise some hell on any other night_

 _Girl, I don't care, oh I just gotta see what you're wearing/Your hair, is it put up or falling down? Oh I just have to see it now_

 _If you wanna call me, call me, call me, you don't have to worry 'bout it baby/ You can wake me up in the dead of the night, wreck my plans, baby that's alright/_

 _This is a drop everything kind of thing, swing on by I will pour you a drink/the door's unlocked, I'll leave on the lights_

 _Baby you can crash my party anytime._

 _Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me/_

 _Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do/_

 _I could be on the front row of the best show/and look down and see your face on my phone/_

 _And I'm gone, so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two._

 _Baby you can crash my party anytime"._

They finished dancing, and he immediately started singing some of his other hits.

"Jonathan, I can't believe you did all this."

"All for you, darling".

"But why? It's not my birthday or our anniversary or anything".

"Darling, remember when you were headed out of town, and I was headed out of town and I told you that I owed you a night of dinner, dancing, and dessert? Well, it hasn't seemed like the right time, till now".

She agreed with that. It had only been a month since she was attacked, but it had been a very long month.

Luke played all of his ballads for them to dance to, and then it was time for the final song. He had played for almost 2 hours.

"This is a song I have never sang before, but I was told it was special to the two of you. So, I tried to do an arrangement that would both do it justice and make you guys happy. So, I hope you enjoy this".

He pulled out his guitar and his violin player stepped forward. This was going to be a strings only arrangement.

" _Let me call you sweetheart/I'm in love with you_

 _Let me hear you whisper/That you love me too_

 _Keep the love light glowing/in your eyes so true_

 _Let me call you sweetheart/I'm in love with you"._

They danced around the whole dance floor till the song was over.

They went over to the stage.

"Thank you so much for coming here and playing for us! I really enjoyed it".

"Thank you for having me, ma'am".

Jonathan shook hands with him, and told him to see Max on his way out.

Jonathan took Jennifer back inside the house and they made a plate.

"Darling, how did you pull this off?"

"Well, I knew I wanted to surprise you. So, I told you that we had the Martin's dinner party, but we really didn't. And then I told you about the exterminator, but that was just to get you out of here so that we could decorate without you knowing. And last week, when you told me about how you were listening to Luke in the car and wanted to go see him play, I figured why not bring him to you? And since I had promised you a night of dinner, dancing and dessert, I decided to combine all three".

She grabbed his face with her hands. "You are so thoughtful".

"No way to end a month of hell with a little heaven, darling".

She nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and slow several times.

They ate, and shared a cocktail by the fire.

Luke left them several of his CD's, that he had autographed.

Jonathan put one in the stereo, and they danced in the living room.

It was almost midnight when they finished dancing. Max had long ago headed to bed, and Freeway was sleeping in the kitchen.

They headed to the kitchen and put the leftovers away, and then headed back to the den.

She had her arm on his shoulder, when he leaned down and scooped her up, and carried her upstairs.

She was in the bathroom, and had just changed into a black lace nightgown, when he grabbed her hands and started dancing her through the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Darling, we are never going to be able to sleep if we keep dancing".

"Who said anything about sleep?"

"Good point, sailor".

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, and reached up and turned out the light.


End file.
